deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae vs. Gunvolt
Electric dance.png|My thumbnail The Battle of Inti Creates indie platformers. With Shantae from the Shantae series and Gunvolt from the Azure Striker Gunvolt series ( I will be working over this overtime) Interlude (Wiz And Boomstick- Brandon Yates) Wiz: Over the 21st century, no genre has risen to fame quite as the Indie genre. Boomstick: And it's time for two of those Indie heroes to throwdown. Wiz: Shantae, The Half Genie Hero of Scuttle Town. Boomstick: And Gunvolt, The Electric Adept Commando wielding the Azure Striker. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Shantae Dances into DEATH BATTLE (Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Scuttle town) Wiz: Magic is among the many balances of society. While one could possibly use them to protect others and some would use it for their one doing or for power. Boomstick: And a place like Scuttle Town is the last place to come to mind when it comes to magic. Wiz: Yet what lies in the Lighthouse of Scuttle town is it’s residential Guardian. The Half Genie Girl, Shantae. (1/2 Genie Hero- Dance Through the Danger) Boomstick: Despite having a name that sounds like a rejected pasta dish, Shantae works hard to protect Scuttle Town from Invaders. Though most of the time it’s thatweird purple lady that has a thing against just about everything and everyone for some odd reason, yeah she is mostly responsible for it all. Wiz: Even if she is only half Genie and has little experience in fighting, She still prevails from things like Dragons, Pirates, Large mermaids, and tanks. Boomstick: And hell she seems to kick more butt then Wiz trying to surpass magic using science. Wiz: It’s getting there Boomstick, i’ll show you.*ahem* Although sadly there isn’t must information on her heritage or what may have happened to her father but her Mother was actually one of 7 Guardian Genies of the world. Boomstick: So is it possible the father is a human cause she’s half genie. Wiz: Most likely the case, but there isn’t any information on her Father other then he is possibly dead. Boomstick: Well if she were have them around, they probably tell her not to dress her up like a some sort of pole dancer. Seriously, is she trying to seduce me, cause… it’s actually working. Wiz: Well that's because in her spare time Shantae is a professional dancer. Partcularily belly dancing. Boomstick: Well that makes sense cause Shantae is able to transform into multiple animals by belly dancing. These range from Tinkerbats, to freaking elephants! (Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Neo Burning Town) Wiz: She also can transform into a Harpy, a humanoid spider a bat, a tree lady and crab. Though most of these transformations are not really used for combat purposes and rather used for getting and searching new areas. Boomstick: But after training with her friend, Bolo, she Shantae can perform various martial arts techniques such as Backdashes, Recoveries and several types of kick Like a drill kick, a diving kick, etc etc. Wiz: Another ability Shantae has residence in her outfits. Throughout her adventure, Shantae has used Multiple outfits that effect her stats and abilities. The Officer Wagon suit gives her a ranged Pellet Gun and it increases her attacks and armor. (Ironically based off the actual Officer Wagon from Mighty Switch Force) Boomstick: The Ninja armor gives her additional speed, agility, and magic at the cost of less defense. And her Beach outfit while at the cost of less defence and magic, gives her *tries to make an intimidating voice *a weapon to surpass metal gear…. Beach balls. Oh and she can restore any damage using sunbathe oil. Wiz: Lastly, there is her most valuable weapon of choice... her hair. (Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Mermaid Falls) Boomstick: No, we ain’t kidding, Shantae can use her hair as an actual weapon. I guess there’s a reason why thatkid in that annoying song swings his head back and forth. Wiz: Think of it as a lance combined with a whip but attached to her head, with it she can carve through metal bars and large metal pods after several strikes. Boomsticks: She strong enough already. She able to lift an item called the elephant stomp weight. Which as the number carved, weighs about a half a ton. Wiz: She’s fast enough to dodge gunfire, arrows and even a laser. Compared to the distance of the distance of the monster to Shantae which is about to say 30 ft. She may have had to react to nearly 21% the speed of light. Boomstick: Damn, that's fast. You probably ask "Is she Unbeatable?". Well like most combatants, the answer is no. Wiz: Shantae has her faults. More notably she is really naive and often falls into traps from her enemies. One time even though she knew she doesn’t have a bathtub but bathed anyway despite it appearing out of nowhere. Which it was a trap planned by her enemy, Risky Boots. And even though her hair is strong, it still can be cut off like any other normal hair, by scissors, swords and even goats simply chewing on it. Lastly, she can easily be consumed by dark magic. Transforming her to her evil half, Nega Shantae. Which too much could make her physically pass out. Boomstick: But with a little help with her friends she defeated Mrs. purple boots several times and kept Scuttle Town safe for months. Whenever it’s in danger, you know this Genie girl will come and save those in need. Shantae: Get ready, 'cause I'm not gonna hold back! Gunvolt Tags into DEATH BATTLE (Azure Striker Gunvolt- The Muse's Tears) Wiz: In the near future, humans have developed powers. They’d soon be known as the race of Adepts. Boomstick: Powers of an Adept can range from flight, Super strength, energy weapons, and the obvious, manipulation of the elements. Wiz: TheSumeragi, a world governor group was in charge of keeping the world safe from rouge adepts. But sneakily, Sumeragi were experimenting on real life people, turning them into artificial adepts and controlling there own will. Boomstick: One of those humans was a kid named Boku. Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Boku was subjected to the torture of Sumeragi and their experiments. Boomstick: Unlike most, Boku’s DNA was implanted with the most powerful Septima in the globe, “Azure Striker’. And with a bada** name like that, it’s gonna have bada** results. Wiz: Azure Striker was the Septima that allowed the complete manipulation and control over lightning. Boku was one was one of the few to be successfully compatible with the Septima of the Project Gunvolt. Boomstick: Some time later, Boku was saved by a rogue group namedQUILL and the one who rescued him was Assimov. Few years later, Boku trained under QUILL and became a soldier. Under the name of Gunvolt. Get it… cause it’s the name of the project? (Megaman X4 - Jet Stingray Theme ) Wiz: Well, unluckily for Sumeragi, the project turned Gunvolt into one of the most powerful adepts in the world. With the power of the Azure Striker, Gunvolt can freely control electrons in any way, shape, and form. Most of which he uses for electrical attacks and manipulation. Boomstick: And when we say one of the most powerful we’re not kidding. He could move at blinding speed, Survive getting with with missiles, and fight armies upon armies without breaking a sweat. But let’s get to Gv’s real get up. His guns calle Dart Leader. They may appear to be a futuristic version of modern day pistols but they have a catch. Wiz: Each bullet or Tags as Gunvolt calls it, can amplify and cause more damage with his signature attack, The Flashfield. An electric barrier around Gunvolt, but when tagged the lightning he wield homes in on his foes in an instant, and the more tags applied, the stronger the shock. And Gunvolt’s Dart Leader has more ways of firing. This includes altering fire, shooting 2 darts at once, a charge shot and a homing shot. a stable subatomic particle with a charge of negative electricity, found in all atoms and acting as the primary carrier of electricity in so- Boomstick: Blah blah blah, in other words he can use the electricity within the electron thingies and making a totally cool attack. Common knowledge in video games. Wiz: Absolutely. I even programmed this based off of Gunvolt’s electricity. *BZZT!* Boomstick: Hey, Uh Wiz? What are you doing with that taser? Don’t tell me your gonna- *gets tazed* AAARERIOFIURTEJIVGERWILJFNVHDFERWIJNRHHJ-!! (Legend of Zelda Ocarine of Time- Windmill Hut ) *Static, camera glitches out to show "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" title card with a drunken Boomstick staggering by a film camera* (Megaman X 6- Blaze Heatnix Theme ) Boomstick: Okay…. say what you want to say Wiz, it’s a goddamn electric tank. The field can even protect Gunvolt from missiles from tanks and even gunfire. But it ain’t all just flashy electricity. Wiz: Sure, Gunvolt has many, MANY ways of incorporating electricity both offensively and defensively. Like one of his defensive skills prevasion. Manipulating the electrons in his body, he any attack towards him is neutralized and leaves a after image behind. Boomstick: He can hop and dash through the air, the simple ways of avoiding. But my favorite is when he goes on the offensive. Gunvolt has many techniques up his blue sleeve like his Astrasphere, Luxcalibur, Dragonsphere, Grand Strizer, Crash bolt and Deadliest of all his Voltaic chains. For defensive he can heal himself, increase the strength of his tags, or even the recharge which Wiz will explain now. Wiz: It’s important to note Gunvolt can’t do this forever, if he uses his powers to much, his powers will go into a mode similar to a machine overheating and Gunvolt will have to wait until the cooldown to where off. But he has yet another trick to help prevent this from happening. A trump card, if you will… Boomstick: And it ain’t a skill. It’s an adept. Wiz: Let’s sidetrack a bit, on one of Gunvolt’s missions, he was ordered to find and exterminate a virtual idol that Sumeragi uses to control and manipulate both people and adepts. Boomstick: And this was no program, Oh no. It was all a little girl who also is an adept, (Geez everything is an adept at this point.) like Gunvolt, but she can’t control her powers. Wiz: This girl is namedJoule , who happens to have an avatar of septimal power namedLumen. Boomstick: And then she died.. Wiz: But Joule soon after transferred her consciousness in the body of Lumen when she died as well Joule can do what Lumen does whens he assis Gunvolt, pushing his power beyond his limits through Anthem. With it Gunvolt electricity manipulation has no cooldown. This mode is known as Anthem. (Azure Striker Gunvolt- Reincarnation ) Boomstick: Where GV is surrounded by aura like a super saiyan and his jumps and dashes are unlimited regardless of his equipment. Wiz: However it’s only used at certain moments such as near death situations or when necessary. Like when he stopped his rogue leader Asimov from taken Nova’s place in ruling the world. Boomstick: But he still accomplished a lot. He’s taken down dozens upon dozens of armies, fought a giant who has the power of a god, And has defeated his rivalCopen many times. And he can use the power of adepts through his weapons. Wiz: in general, Gunvolt is fast enough to dodge Gunfire, missiles and lasers. One of which when he fought Mrak and dodged his Lazy Laser. The beam like all lasers should be as fast as more than 670 million miles per hour. Compared to the distance Between gunvolt and the portal which is 15 feet, Gunvolt may have reacted to nearly 71% the speed of light. Boomstick: He’s tough to. Gunvolt is able to take hits from Nova’s fist in his god form. From the size, they look like the size of meteors. And those things can hit with the force of 10,000 tons of force. Wiz: It doesn’t matter how big or strong your enemies are, none can withstand the might of the Azure Striker. Gunvolt: I'm going to fight for her. The same way you once fought for me. Pre- Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLLLEEEEEEE!!! Fight ( Therewolf Media- Retro Rivals ) On the shorelines of Scuttle Town, Shantae was looking at a new wanted poster on the bulletin board. She couldn’t help but stroker her hand on her chin by looking at the wanted poster. Shantae: Great a new threat I never heard of before. All she could do is lower her head and mopes about the situation. Shantae: And when everything is on sale too… man… The person who she was looking for happened to be one of the shoppers in the market. Gunvolt: Now where is that fruit I saw earlier? It wasn’t till long till the two platformers crossed paths. Shantae: Better find him fast before the sales end… She sees Gunvolt walking in her direction carrying a shopping bag, though she thought it was stolen food. Looking at this she had a smug smile on her face. Shantae: Found you…! She ran towards the Azure Striker and prepared for a divekick. FIGHT! Gunvolt dodges and also drops his shopping bag. He pulled out his Dart Leader and fired them at Shantae who dodged every shot. Gunvolt: Who’s this lady? A Sumeragi spy? Gunvolt goes in with a light inward punch to Shantae’s jaw followed by an downward and upward kick. Shantae countered his Volt Knuckle by attacking with her hair and did a raising backflip kick and GV was sent into a food vendor. Shantae: Well looks the authority can take it from here. She let her guard down which lead a perfect opening for Gunvolt. Firing a few tags that landed 4 hits on Shantae. Shantae: Ow! Those things sting…! Gunvolt brushed off a squashed tomato on his shoulder and grinned. Gunvolt: Don’t worry, the worst is yet to come. Gunvolt emits his flashfield firing multiple lightning bolts towards Shantae, She dodged but the lightning homed in on her thanks to her being tagged. Gunvolt: Sacred sword agleam / Barbarous and bathed in blue / Cleaving right from wrong! Luxcalibur! Gunvolt unleashes a large electrical sword directly in front of him, dealing massive, instantaneous damage to Shantae as she was sent across the ocean and skipping across the water, skidding and then landed on an island. Shantae recovered to her feet but was left with a burn on her face, and torso. Shantae: Okay, I underestimated him… huh? In a far distance she could see something moving on the waters, Gunvolt was running at incredible speed that he was walking and creates an orb of Electricity in his hand. Gunvolt: DRAGONSPHERE! The Orb damages Shantae on impact, but she somehow managed to embrace it, and somehow with all her strength flung GV into a nearby pirate ship. Risky: Hey! What are you doing on my ship!? Gunvolt bit his lip in the situation he’s in. He jumped from the main floor to the top of the flag, Shantae took the advantage of hiding in one of the cannons. Risky: Don’t just stand there Bob, do something!! The Cannon Shantae was loaded fired and directly hit him knocking him off the boat and into a far part of the island. Risky waved her arm high with a clenched fist . Risky: Stupid Genie! NEXT TIME YOU SNEAK INTO MY CANNONS I’LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS! Gunvolt was to first to fall in the Tangled forest. He wiped the blood from his mouth and shrugged off the pain. Gunvolt: Any more tricks, Lady? ( J-Stars Victory Vs. + - Bring it on! ) Shantae: Yes, indeed. Shantae clamped her hands together, her pointing and middle finger sticking out and with a bright flash of light, her outfit transformed that of her Ninja Outfit. Gunvolt reared his leg forward to feign a kick, then snapping the leg back while throwing a punch, Shantae used a substitution technique to avoid Gunvolt’s superman punch. Gunvolt: Now where are you hiding? Gunvolt closes his eyes and focuses, letting his ears hear Shantae’s movements through the trees. The sounds of the tree branches rustling stopped, Hidden in one was the Half genie Hero releasing a blade. Shantae: Your finished! She dashes towards Gunvolt with blade drawn and swings her sword. To her surprise, she missed. Gunvolt dodged her attack using prevasion. Shantae: !? Gunvolt: Lucky for me, I have some tricks of my own. Gunvolt snuck behind Shantae and attacked with a a high side thrust kick, knocking Shantae in the air. Gunvolt leaped in the air to follow and attempts the superman punch again, but misses. Allowing Shantae to switch to her Officer Wagon outfit. Shantae: *pulls out pellet gun* Time to even the playing field. Both platformers fired and one each shot kept deflecting each of their bullets. Gunvolt used his prevasion again to dodge one of Shantae’s shots and used his Volt Knuckle attack, But it did little effect on her armor. Shantae smirked and grabbed his wrist. Shantae: Did you think that was going to work? Gunvolt: No, but my plan wasn't to hurt you. I just need to get close. Lightning that flickers / Like a star, and purges all / That violate its realm! Astrasphere! Gunvolt summons three electric orbs that briefly circle around him, dealing damage over time to Shantae who was caught in the Astrasphere’s radius. On her knees, she felt something kick in, in a heartbeat. Malevolence, dark magic started corrupting her body. Shantae: I can’t…. Control the dark…. Magic. Shantae’s appearance began to change, her purple hair turned into a scarlet blood red, her eyes were wiped of its color and was left was a sinister yellow glow. The red of her clothing turned to a dark purple and her tiara turned from gold to silver. Nega Shantae: Heh… hehehehe…. Eheheheheh AHAHAHAHAH! The transformation was complete. Shantae transformed into her evil half, Nega Shantae. Using her magic she transformed into an elephant and bulldozed through Gunvolt. He was carried by being impaled through one of the elephants tusks until he was thrown off and into a tree. Nega Shantae: *transforms to her normal state* Your blood tastes good, it leaves such a sizzling feeling in my mouth. I can’t wait to drink out out of your dead corpse *emits flames from her hands* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Gunvolt could barely stand, his hand clutching the wound from the elephant tusk and blood dripping on the grass. Gunvolt: Joule... Shantae unloaded a dozen of fireball attacks directly at Gunvolt… but the attacks were intercepted. ??: NO! The person who halted Nega Shantae’s attacks was the person Gunvolt called out for. Joule. Joule: I won’t let you hurt him! (Blazblue Central Fiction- True Blue ) Joule used her Septima powers to increase Gunvolt’s powers and he is now passed his limits. The Aura of Joule’s Anthem flowed around him. His wounds, bruises and injuries were all fully healed. Gunvolt: Thank you Joule. Nega Shantae : I’ll kill you…. I’LL SLAUGHTER YOU!! BOTH OF YOU!!! Gunvolt: Your lust for death is what will be your downfall, the one’s death your lusting for…. Is your own… Nega Shantae: SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUP! Nega Shantae recklessly charged in with flames in hand. Dashing through each Projectile one by one before Gunvolt got his opening. Gunvolt: Let praise be unleashed / As blades of lightning cleave sky / Yielding great glory! GRAND, STRIIIZERRR!!! Gunvolt unleashes a large electrical blade similar to Luxcalibur, but larger and much more powerful. The attack left a glow that showed where the final blow was struck. And Nega’s Shantae’s body began to shamble. Nega Shantae: No, NO! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! DAAAAAAMN YOOOU AZUUUUURREEEE STRIIIIIIKKEERRRRRRR! Nega Shantae’s body explodes into smithereens, .. Killing her along with her other half. K.O! K.O! ( J- Stars Victory Vs. + - Psycho Circus ) Boomstick: A splitting edge victory if I say so myself. Wiz: Shantae most certainly had the edge in strength and experience, but she couldn’t rival Gunvolt’s speed, durability and arsenal. While Shantae does have much more to her arsenal then we gave out, they don’t exactly stand up to Gunvolt’s other equipment we brought such as his arm bands, contact lenses, and pendants. All having their own increases in Gunvolt’s stats similarly to Shantae and her outfits, but without drawbacks. Boomstick: Let’s not forget while Shantae has survived getting shot out of a cannon and survived hits from dragons, GV handled explosions himself and tanked hits from enemies that are as powerful as Gods and survived getting crushed by said God’s meteor sized hands. Wiz: The Experience and training advantage is clear cut as well. While Shantae is older, her training and fighting for her people didn’t really start until the age of 16. Gunvolt has had more proper military training and more experience handling those that are on the same level and even surpass Shantae's enemies. Boomstick: And the ultimate protection Gunvolt had was Joule’s anthem. And Shantae had nothing to counter that. Besides, if we were to pit each other in their current state, Shantae probably wouldn’t last as long as she did with her magic. Wiz: Shantae was a worthy fighter but Gunvolt had the better weapons, the better speed, and the better training. Boomstick: Shantae lived up to her namesake as the “Half Genie Hero”. Wiz: The Winner is Gunvolt. Next Time Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles